


Seven Minutes, Twenty-Three Seconds

by DoctorV



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic Violence, Dub-Con Relationship, F/M, Kinda Murder, Memory Alteration, No Sex, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Dr. Horrible realizes something. (Post-Act III.)





	Seven Minutes, Twenty-Three Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 08/27/2008, with the author's note:  
> "I didn't mean to write this, but it just sort of popped out, spawned by an idea and a line. I am so sorry."

Only with the inner door closed and the locks engaged did the dark goggles finally come off. Delicate fingers gently undid the buttons of the blood red labcoat, revealing the Dr. Horrible t-shirt underneath.

She said it was cute.

"You're home late."

Not an accusation, just a curious statement of fact. A conversational invitation. It could just as easily have been "How was your day, dear?"

"I took over Mexico today," he replied, brushing sand off his goggles before setting them beside a tightly-capped jar of green goo.

"Well good for you," she beamed up at him. "See, things always find a way of working out. I'm so glad you're enjoying the new job."

He stared at her for a moment before murmuring, "I wouldn't be able to enjoy anything if I didn't have you."

A blush (synthetic chromatophores) spread across her cheeks as she ducked her head. "That's sweet of you, Billy."

"Sweet..." The back of one bare hand came up to gently stroke a pinkened cheek. She gazed at him through her eyelashes, smiling so innocently, so uncomprehendingly... "It was never Captain Hammer, was it?"

Confusion crossed her face. "Huh?"

"It was you all along, Penny," Dr. Horrible said, eyes narrowing. His other hand, still encased in its black rubber glove came up to grasp her chin. "It was you, holding me back, keeping me from realizing my true potential, the true extent of my _evil_."

"Billy, what are you talking about?" Penny asked, wincing. "Ow! Billy _stop_ , you're not _evil_. You're about the nicest, sweetest guy I—"

"I'm _Dr. Horrible_ !" he shouted, shoving her away. "I'm not _nice_."

No response. Penny lay motionless on the floor, limbs splayed uncomfortably, hair covering her face.

Breath catching, Billy whispered, "Penny?" Stepping closer, he swallowed thickly before croaking, "Run diagnostic."

"Fatal damage to vertebral segments C-3, C-4, and C-5," came Penny's dead, emotionless voice. "Minor damage to carpal segments L-scaphoid and L-trapezium."

"Elapsed time since my arrival?"

"Seven minutes, twenty-three seconds."

Billy closed his eyes. "Erase and initiate repair sequence, ETA of completion?"

"Three minutes, forty-five seconds."

"Begin repairs."

* * *

 A hand caressed her hair and Penny leaned into the touch, slowly opening her eyes. Billy stared down at her, his smile anxious around the edges.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he murmured.

"Oh...I must've fallen asleep." Penny frowned in confusion, she didn't remember falling asleep. "I had the strangest dream."

"But that's all it was," Billy said, a tremor in his hand as he brushed it over her cheek. "You're safe, Penny. I'd never let anything hurt you."

Sitting up, Penny winced, reaching up to touch the side of her neck. "Ow." Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Billy flinch. "Must've slept on it funny."

"That _must_ be it," Billy agreed quickly. "Are-are you okay? You'll be okay?"

Penny smiled at him, letting go of her neck to cup his cheek. He was so sweet to worry. He was doing so well at his new job, the one he'd wanted so badly, but he always seemed to come home anxious and distracted. But never so distracted that he ignored her. He always worried so much about her...she wished she could set his mind at ease.

"I'm _fine_ , Billy," she insisted. "It's just a little neck cramp."

"And the dream? The one that was strange but not real in the slightest?"

Somehow it didn't occur to her to wonder how he seemed to know so much about her dream. Just like her mind shied away from the specifics of his job when he discussed it. Or the odd uniform he wore...

"Just a dream." She smiled and leaned forward to gently peck his lips. "Honestly, I barely remember it."

"Good! That's...good." Billy blinked hard and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Penny," he whispered.

Penny wondered why he worried so much about losing her. She couldn't imagine leaving him.

"I'm fine, Billy," she told him.

"Yes...you are." He pulled back enough to look her over, tucking her hair behind one ear as he abruptly smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"Molly—from the shelter? She said we got another anonymous donation." Penny grinned, clasping his hands in hers. "Isn't that wonderful? At this rate we'll be able to keep the shelter open for a year or more!"

"Great! I-I'm glad your dream is coming true."

"Me too. Oh, did you hear on the news? Dr. Horrible took over Mexico today."

Billy froze, staring at her with wide eyes. Then he blinked a few times, an expression of thoughtful interest stealing over his features. "Wow, that's—Sounds like he's really making a name for himself."

"Isn't it strange, we live in the same city but we've never seen him?" Penny mused. "Even after he took over."

"Strange!" agreed Billy, an uneasy laugh escaping him.

Penny shivered and leaned against him with a sigh. She felt his arms come around her again, holding her close, protectively.

"I'd never let him hurt you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Never again."

"I know," she replied, then smiled. "Cute shirt."

"You picked it out."

"Really? I don't remember."

"I know. ...I'm sorry, Penny."


End file.
